Another One (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: It has been a little bit over a year since Percy has been seen by her first born creations, the Autobots, and has reunited her troublesome sons together to put to right Heaven and Hell. But now, a new threat has come about, in the form of a blue cube and a green eyed trickster. *Third in multiverse series*
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson & the Olympians + the Avengers

Another One

It has been a little bit over a year since Percy has been seen by her first born creations, the Autobots, and has reunited her troublesome sons together to put to right Heaven and Hell. But now, a new threat has come about, in the form of a blue cube and a green eyed trickster.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Transformers, Supernatural, or the Avengers.**

Chapter 1

Percy watched with a grin as her three archangel sons - and still have to prove himself son - laughed and trained the other angels of heaven, like how it was supposed to be in the very beginning. She had just returned from visiting the Autoobots and Sam a few minutes ago from a week long trip. The number of Autobots coming to Earth had increased significantly but there were still quite a few that had yet to make it to their new home.

Percy was about to make her presence known when she sensed it, the worm whole ripping through space.

She gasped and immediately turned her attention onto Earth, allowing her power to sweep across it in order for her to find the source for this breach. Then she found it, in the middle of the desert of Nevada.

"My sons." Percy said softly, her voice carrying through the heavens and immediately silencing the laughter of them all. Immediately, the archangels and Lucifer were surrounding her.

"Mother, you've returned." Michael said with a happy smile. Percy returned his smile, although her attention was still on the lab that held a blue glowing cube and agents of SHIELD.

"Yes, but it seems I've returned, only to leave again. It seems I'm needed on Earth again." Percy murmured. Although dismay and disappointment filled her sons' faces, she knew that they understood that she wasn't leaving them for forever. She was just leaving them to help others and to prolong the lives of her youngest creations.

"Very well, Ma, but-" Lucifer cut Gabriel off, earning himself a glare from his youngest brother.

"-But call for us if you need us." Lucifer said. Percy hugged them goodbye and with a finger wave, she was gone in a flash of light, reappearing in the lab that the glowing blue cube was destabilizing, and destabilizing fast.

linebreak

"Come with me." Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD ordered as he walked into the lab, none of the humans having noticed that during the current bout of chaos that there was an unknown in the lab listening to every word. "Talk to me, Doctor."

"Director." Erik Selvig, an astrophyscist, greeted coming over to him.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"Tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's…misbehaving."

"How soon until you pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We've prepared for this, doctor."

"Harnessing energy from space. We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation, nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful." Fury paused as he seemed to think of something and looked around. "Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Erik said, gesturing upward before returning to his task.

"Agent Barton, report to me." Fury said through the comm. A man came down from the beams he had been perched on, a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"I can see better from a distance." Agent Barton muttered as the two of them talked and walked past where Percy was observing everything from where she had hidden herself.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." came a call from one of the other scientists.

"No one come or gone." Agent Barton said, the two of them examining the Tesseract. "It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

Fury stared at him. "At this end?"

"A cube of space, one end of the door. Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides."

Suddenly the cube sparked aggressively, shaking the whole entire compound as it continued to do so. A beam of light suddenly shot out of the cube and a mass of the blue energy gathered together. Then a man came through holding a golden, glowing scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury said after a moment of silence. Percy watched still, prepared to move at a moments notice. The man examined the scepter before looking up and firing a beam from it towards Fury and Barton before moving into action and killing all the ones firing at him. It only lasted a few seconds and then the man approached Barton who was beginning to stand with a gun in his hand. But the man managed to grab Barton's wrist holding the gun in a tight grip, making it impossible for Barton to overcome the strength the man had.

The man just stared at him for a second. "You have a heart." And was raising the scepter to place against Barton's when they were interrupted by footsteps.

Percy groaned loudly and stepped out of her hiding spot which was near Fury and helped him up. "Hey, pagan. Weren't you told? It's not nice to try an take over a person's mind to become your flying monkey."

The man looked puzzled but also angry that Percy had interrupted him. He opened his mouth to speak, not noticing that Percy had snapped her fingers which caused Barton to disappear from his grasp and appear behind her where Fury was trying to discreetly place the Tesseract into a case. Barton looked disoriented for a moment before his training kicked in and he began to help Fury and also listening to the conversation going on in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Percy smirked. "Who I am, is not important. I'm not the one trespassing on someone else's property, as I believe this place belongs to the government agency called SHIELD. Forgive any offense this next statement may cause, but you don't look like a secret agent, or an Asgardian, despite what your appearance presents." The man began to look enraged.

Selvig whom had stumbled to his feet interrupted. "Asgardian? Like Thor?"

The man turned and glared at the scientist and before Percy could stop him, he had touched his scepter to Selvig's mind, fired at Percy, Barton, and Fury, and had taken the case and several Agents, scientists, and Selvig with him as the structure began to crumble around him. He called over his shoulder, "I am Loki of Asgard, human, as I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Percy rolled her eyes as she moved over to where Barton and Fury were stumbling to their feet from taking cover from the now proclaimed Loki's blasts.

Fury ignored the strange woman in front of him as he comm'd Agent Hill.

"Hill, do you copy? Rumlow is…. He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!"

Barton began to walk towards the door. "Come on, this place is coming down around us!"

Percy rolled her eyes again, placed her hands on each of the mens shoulders and in a flash of light they were in the helicopter with another agent who had a gun trained directly on Percy's forehead when she appeared. She rolled her eyes, it seemed like that was going to be a common accurence around these people.

"Hiya, Agent Coulson. The name's Percy, it's nice to meetcha Men in Black. Now that Barton is not compromised, Fury isn't dead, and you aren't, I'm going to be leaving now. I've got to go scold my youngest for p*ssing someone off."

With a cheeky wave and another flash of light, Percy was gone but in her place was her phone number written neatly on the file of the tesseract and the files of the Avengers Initiative. There was also a sentence written.

"Call me maybe if you have need of assistance."

linebreak

"Mother, you've returned early."

"Yes, I have. Now where is Gabe?"

"Why? What has he done now?" Lucifer asked curiously as he came over to join them. Percy had finally laid eyes on Gabriel and had marched over to him.

"Gabriel!" who looked up wide eyed.

"Yea Ma?"

"You know how you've been masquearding as Loki for the past few hundred years?"

"Yes…" Gabe trailed off, not knowing where this was going.

"Well Gabe, looks like someone found out about the identity theft… and he is pissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy sighed softly as she stood in the backyard of the Witwicky household. She watched with amusement as Sam jumped when one of the Autobots activated their holoforms in front of him in order to try and get Sam to scream. Percy had been invited to a backyard barbecue and had arrived an hour ago, helping Judy set everything up as Judy had not only invited the Autobots and Percy, she had also invited all of NEST and Mikaela. The soldiers that weren't on duty had shown up with the Autobots dressed in civvies and were lounging around in the large pool that Percy had snapped into existence when she had arrived.

"Percy! We can keep the pool after the party right?" Judy asked, coming over and handing her a yeungling beer bottle, clutching a coors light beer in her other hand for herself. Percy smiled softly at Judy.

"Of course you can, Judy. I can also get you that hot tub you've been wanting too."

Judy smiled widely. "Oh that would be just wonderful! I've been wanting a hot tub to skinny dip in for years but Ron has always said no… but if you could wait until after this whole thing, that would be perfect."

"Sounds good, Judy. Now go on, have some fun with embarassing your son."

Judy grinned wickedly. "Okay, dear."

Judy then walked over to where Sam had yet again been pranked by Sideswipe and was talking to Mikaela, and as she got closer, she began to act like she was drunk. It was hilarious.

"What troubles your mind?" a deep voice asked, a holoform suddenly appearing beside her.

Percy turned and smiled at Optimus. "Nothing, Optimus. I am fine."

"Do I need to have Ratchet come over?" Optimus threatened slightly with a small smile. Percy threw her head back and laughed, causing all of the Autobots and some of the humans to look over and smile automatically at her joy.

"No, Optimus, you don't. I am just waiting for some unexpected guests to show up in about three minutes. So, please, let the others know to hold off on activating and unactivating their holoform programming." Optimus's eyes dimmed for a minute as he activated the comm link and informed his Autobots.

Just in time too for the doorbell rang. "Hey, Ron, you think you could grab that?" Judy asked, thinking that it was going to be some more soldiers. But all of the soldiers that had the time off were here, so now not only were the Autobots tense, but so were the soldiers. All of their attention was split between watching Percy calmly sipping from her beer and watching the back door for the unexpected visitors.

Through the door coming behind a now pale faced Ron came three tall men. One being Agent Coulson, Agent Barton, and Director Fury, all three armed to the teeth underneath their clothes and there was most likely a team or two of agents ready to storm into the yard.

Percy ignored the tension and instead greeted the three of the men with a grin. "Ah, Agents! Director! Welcome to the Barbecue! I had thought maybe your invitations got lost in the mail but you guys showed up just in time. Why don't you guys grab a beer, pull up a chair, and we'll talk?"

The three men from SHIELD remained still.

"Miss Jackson, this is us calling you in." Director Fury said. "This isn't a social call."

Percy raised an eyebrow as she approached them, handing her empty beer bottle to Optimus who threw it away for her. Between one step, and the next, she had three different types of unopened beers in her hands. A summer shandy, space station, and another Yeungling.

"I thought that whenever Stark was involved in something, it was always a sort of happy hour? No? My mistake then." She gave the three unwillingly men each a beer before snapping up a twix bar. "Here's some beer for the road then for you because I'm sure you are going to need it by the end of this venture we are embarking on with each other."

The three men exchanged glances before Agent Barton shrugged and placed the bottle of beer into his quiver, knowing she was probably right. "Miss Jackson, I can't thank you enough for saving me the other day from what Loki planned on doing to me." Agent Barton held out a hand to shake Percy's which she returned with a firm shake.

"Tis no problem, Agent Clint Barton. Now, I think we've got to make a plan to deal with a pagan suffering from daddy issues like a modern, more powerful Draco Malfoy?" Percy asked, recieving a slight chuckle and smirk from Clint and Coulson.

Fury stared at her silently for a moment. "That's about right. Now, are you going to come in willingly?"

Percy smirked as the Autobots and soldiers behind her bristled at the silent threat towards her. "Why, of course, I'll come. I can never pass up the oppurtinity from going on an adventure to stop our world from ending. In fact, this is the third time in less then two years something like this has happened!" Percy then turned and shot a smile and goodbye to NEST soldiers and Autobots and walked out of the Witwicky household and towards the black SUV that was parked at the curb amongst the expensive alt forms of the Autobots. The SHIELD agents followed after her after getting over their surprise at her words.

"What do you mean that this is the third time something like this has happened?" Fury growled, not even letting her get into the SUV as he had locked it when they had pulled up to the Witwicky household. But Percy just snapped her fingers, causing the SUV to unlock the doors.

Percy smirked at Fury's expression. "I'm sorry, Director, but that information is classified."

"By whom?"

"Why me, of course! Now let's go! I can't wait to get this party started! Clint, you wanna try my mom's cookie recipe? I promise they'll be the best tasting cookies you've ever had."

And then they were off to the quinjet in the desert that would then take them to the helicarrier.

And Percy was right. The blue chocolate chip cookies were the best he had ever had, which caused him to almost shoot Coulson when Coulson took two cookies for himself and Fury, as they were too good to share with anyone. But Percy's promise to snap some more up for him, restrained his reaction but only slightly.

Percy looked out the window at the passing houses of Tranquility, thinking about whom else was going to be waiting for them on the helicarrier. _Steve Rogers,_ Percy said, speaking into the soldier's mind from where he was in his room by himself on the helicarrier. At the almost long forgotten voice in his head, Steve shot up from his bed.

 _It's you!_

 _Yes, it is. And you and I will be meeting real soon, Steve._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door. "Captain, the director has returned and would like you, Dr Banner, and I to meet them in the control room." Agent Romanov said.

"I'm on my way."

Steve, Natasha, and Bruce walked together into the control room and watched as the Agents were directed to lift off into the air, with Director Fury commanding them from the raised control panel. Bruce had gone towards the oval tabel while Natasha stood back with her arms crossed behind her back.

"We are at level, sir." a female agent said, turning to Fury.

"Good. Let's vanish." Fury said.

"Engage retro-reflection panels." the female agent ordered.

After they had turned practically invisible in the sky, Fury turned to the two men now standing around the table.

"Gentlemen." Fury said walking towards them. Steve met him halfway and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed to him, causing Fury to smirk slighlty. Steve went further as he examined everything while Fury approached Bruce.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." He held out his hand to shake Bruce's. Bruce hesitated but eventually shook it.

"Thanks for asking nicely."

There was a snort from the doorway, causing Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Fury to turn and see Coulson, Barton, and Percy standing in the doorway.

"Hey I offered them beer but they refused and interrupted the family barbecue. But, hey, Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, the name's Persephone, but you can call me Percy, it's nice to metcha." Percy said with a large grin, walking forward and shaking the doctor's hand with no fear. Dr Banner was startled and sent a hesitant glance towards Fury as if to ask if she was always like this. But Percy held his attention when she snapped her fingers, making a snickers appear in her hand. Bruce blinked and stared. Percy noticed and grinned again. "What? Oh, would you like something? Bacon cheeseburger? Chocolate shake? Fried Chocolate covered strawberries on a stick?" As she spoke, she snapped her fingers at everything, making them appear in Bruce's hands.

"W-Wh-How are you doing that?"

Percy smirked and wiggled her fingers. "Magic, Doctor."

"There's no such thing as magic."

"Well then think of it as this as I don't have the time to take you to places that you can only imagine like, my 'magic' is me doing the impossible and things only found in comic books."

They were interrupted when Steve suddenly realized where he knew that voice, and where he remembered seeing this woman before. No matter how brief their meeting was all those years ago.

"Y-You're her." Steve rasped out, causing the people assembled around the table to look over at Steve whose eyes were completely riveted on Percy. "Y-You talked in my head a few hours ago, and years ago when Bucky fell from the train. And you're the one that helped save me from being beaten up in that alley, too!"

At his words, Fury, Coulson, Natasha, Bruce, and Barton had the realization that Percy didn't have the appearance of an 80 year old woman like she should if Steve remembered her from 70 years ago. In fact, she looked like a woman in her early 20s.

Fury looked at her sharply. "Miss Jackson, do you care to explain yourself?"

Percy just winked at Fury. "I told you, Fury, that information is classified… and I'm sure that everyone here would have a heartattack or a change of personal life choices if they knew who and what I was."

"What are you? Like an Asgardian or alien or something?" Barton couldn't help but ask. Percy turned her head and smiled softly at Barton.

"Close, Agent, but not quite."

Fury opened his mouth, no doubt to question her more, when there were alarms beginning to go off.

"We got a hit. A 67% match." the male agent said. "Wait. Cross match, 79%."

Coulson walked over. "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

There was a slight bit of silence. "Captain, Miss Jackson, you're up."

Steve nodded slightly. While Percy grinned. "Yay! It's about time we got something to do. It was getting terribly boring here." Then she twirled and in a bright light her casual outfit she had been wearing was changed into an outfit that she hadn't worn since she was with her family.

"Let's go kick some Asgardian butt!" Percy said before leading the way towards the qunjet they were going to be taking. She loved acting like a teenaged, human girl. It was so fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So…" Percy trailed off as she and Steve sat in the back of the quinjet in silence on their way to Germany.

Steve just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"You come here often?" By the gods, she SUCKED at making conversation and flirting. This was why she and Leo mashed well together as friends: they both were terribly awkward around new people of the opposite gender.

Percy heard a snort come from the pilot's seat in the front. Shooting a glare towards the redheaded female, Percy turned her attention back onto the man across from her whom was watching her with amusement dancing through his eyes.

Percy sighed and smiled. "Yea, yea, I know. Not the best opening line in the world, but you gotta admit it was sorta funny, right, Cap?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"My humor is wasted on all of you it seems. I can't wait until the youth throwing a temper tantrum is captured because he will SURELY appreciate my attempts at conversation."

Percy watched as Steve stood up and grabbed his shield, turning his back on her and most likely rolling his eyes at her. By Zeus, Percy loved acting like a human that wasn't like a gazillion years old and hadn't created the universe, and didn't have several million children.

"Captain, Miss Jackson, we're approaching the museum where Loki was located… And it looks like he has begun. Cameras inside have shown him stabbing something into a man's eye which has caused the people inside to run out into the streets in a panic." Natasha reported as they were fast approaching the museum.

Percy grinned. "Ah goody! We didn't miss all the fun after all!"

Steve shot her a look. "How old _are_ you?"

"Age is but a number Gramps. It doesn't matter what age you are, but how you look… just ask all those peeps in Hollywood."

They were interrupted. "Cap, it looks like you're needed down there. Loki is about to fire on an old man."

Steve opened the hatch and peered down and then without hesitation, jumped out, freefalling. After a few minutes of staring after him, Percy just sighed and was about to sit back down when Natasha called her name.

"Miss Jackson, it looks like Cap could use your help."

"Of course he could. After all, he is an old man."

With that, Percy disappeared in a bright light and reappeared in the middle of the crowd that were frozen, watching as Loki and Captain America were fighting. Sighing in exasperation, Percy snapped her fingers which caused the civilians to disappear in a bright light and appear safely in their homes with their concerned loved ones surrounding them.

Loki, having blasted Rogers away with his scepter, turned towards her and glared. " _You._ "

Percy grinned and finger waved at the pagan. "Hello, luv. Did ya miss me?"

"Does a mortal miss an ant when it is squashed?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of being squashed like a bug in recent years. But I'm sure you are one to rectify that for me, Loki of Asgard, slave of a being that would like to control and destroy the universe?"

"I am no one's slave!" Loki snarled, his attention completey on her and not noticing the fastly approaching man in a suit of armor until it was too late when he was blasted onto the ground.

Captain America had risen to his feet by this time and was approaching where Percy and Iron Man were now standing, Iron Man having almost every weapon in his suit armed and ready to fire at the Asgardian.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki raised his hands in surrender and was then surrounded by a couple of SHIELD agents that had riden in the quinjet with Captain America, Percy, and Natasha, handcuffing him and moving him into the quinjet.

Percy snorted at Iron Man's nickname. "Nice, you mind if I use that the next time I talk to him?"

Iron Man, having retracted all the weapons and his suit and removed his helmet, turned to the female after having greeted Captain America. He smirked at her, having a feeling that the two of them were going to get on famously. And he couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere.

"Of course not, as long as you introduce yourself to me."

The three began to walk onto the quinjet, Percy snapping her fingers and having Loki's scepter fly into her hands, the two men looking at her startled.

"My name, Tony Stark, is Persephone Jackson, but I believe you knew me years ago, as Seph Jacks, your nanny when you were 5 to when you were about to turn 7."

Tony's eyes widened in shock and rememberance having finally placed her. "Y-You were my favorite nanny that my father ever got to watch over me, you know."

Steve just watched startled, having not realized that Percy would also know Howard's son. Natasha and the others on the quinjet listened to the two, unashamed at eavesdropping to gather information.

"Of course I was! I was always helping you with your creations and snapping up treats… Speaking of which, still like Take 5's?" Percy asked with a grin, snapping up a king sized package of the chocolate, and handing it to Tony who returned her smirk.

Then Tony remembered that she had given him the start of a program years ago before she had left for his birthday when he was six years old and that he had imporved upon until he had his most trusted friend. "You know, I searched for you for years when I went to college to tell you thank you for helping me create JARVIS."

Percy smiled at Tony, knowing that even if she hadn't given him the basic code for JARVIS, he would have developed him anyway, it just would have taken him longer. "It is alright, Tony, and besides, I'm glad that you've had JARVIS with you for all these years. And I-"

Percy was cut off as lightning began to spark all around the quinjet, causing Loki whom had been staring intently at Percy for a long time, to glance at the ceiling nervously.

"Scared of a little lightning?" Steve quiped.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said, turning slightly paler then before. Percy began to grin, knowing exactly whom was causing her uncle-worthy theaterics.

Then there was a loud boom on the top of the quinjet, as if someone had landed on it. Tony had stood to go check it out, but Percy had pulled him, and Steve - as he had been about to follow him - back.

"Allow me, boys. It's been a long time since I've seen our visitor."

Loki began to puzzle over this clue on whom this woman was, as did Steve, Tony, and Natasha, when the hatch was opened with a snap of Percy's fingers. And a figure dropped onto the open hatch and seemed to only be able to see Loki, that was until Percy stopped him with her words.

"Thor Odinson! Don't you dare take your brother off of this jet in that manner! Especially without even greeting me, your favorite aunt!"

Loki sucked in a breath as he finally figured out whom this woman was, although he knew she was no Asgardian. He now knew what and whom she was, and he couldn't be more thankful that she hadn't smitted him on the spot for threatening some of her creations.

Thor had frozen, as had the others in the quinjet at her words. Thor turned his head slowly and saw a woman he had thought he would never see again.

"Aunt Seph!" Thor boomed out delightedly. Going over and lifting her into a bone crushing hug, even as Percy snapped her fingers, causing the storm to stop outside and for the hatch to close. "It is with great pleasure that I see you before me alive and well. We haven't seen you in many thousand earth years!"

Percy smiled slightly, knowing that Natasha, Steve, and Tony had heard, the former immediately reporting this to her boss.

"It's great to see you too, nephew. Now why don't you sit down beside your brother while we head towards - what did you call him? - the Son of Coul is waiting with his superior."

"Tis a fine course of action, Aunt."

"Seph? You really are Aunt Seph?" Loki interrupted, his voice broken slightly and the blue eyes that Percy had noticed when first encountering him exiting the Tesseract and just during the little scrimish in Germany had leached to his regular green eyes that were almost the exact same shade of green as her's.

"Yes, Loki dear, I am. And I'm glad to have you with us totally for the moment, and not under the influence of that demon that you made a deal with when you fell from the rainbow bridge in Asgard."

"Demon?!" Thor asked, worriedly thinking it was the demons that their aunt had warned them about when they were younger that Loki had made a deal with.

"Nah, not those demons, nephew, but the one Loki has made a deal with, is as close to a demon as can be possible. But do not worry, little nephew, for I am here now, and he will not be able to influence you and command you for much longer."

Tony couldn't take it anymore. "Who are you?!" After getting puzzled glances from the three of them, Tony elaborated. "Apparently, your L'Oreal's and Reindeer Games's Aunt, you saved Captain Spandex here from bullies when he was younger, and you were my nanny when I was really little. You are obviously older then your appearance presents and older then the two nitwits there. So, I ask again, who are you?"

Before Percy could come up with an extremely funny response that would not answer his question what so ever, L'Oreal blew open her mystery box like Scooby-Doo and the mystery gang.

"She is the creator, friend Stark. She is the Creator of all that is in the universe. She is what you humans call God."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So, I've come up with a couple other story ideas that you all may or may not like… As you all know, I like to take characters like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, and turning them into female versions and creating female OC's because I feel like it is easier writing that way. So here is what I've come up with so far for my new ideas. Let me know what you think by commenting! Thanks!

Arrow/Justice League (cartoon version)/Batman/ManofSteel crossover

 _Felicity Smoak has a past that those in her life know nothing about. Having moved from Metropolis to Gotham to Starling, she begins to wonder… Is she a vigilante magnet? And who will she choose from the three heroes vying for her attention… and the supervillian that has turned stalkerish? Find out in Secret Past_

Iron Man/Batman/Justice League/Avengers crossover

 _Toni Stark is a billionaire, philanthropist, genius playgirl, known for her partying and not so sophistacated lifestyle. But what if she had had a best friend before this started? A best friend that had gone missing a few weeks after the deaths of her family and has been presumed dead for 6 years? What if, when he comes home, she is gone and trapped in her own personal hell and comes out a changed woman? Will these two best friends ever find their ways back to each other and confess their biggest secrets to each other before time runs out? Find out in Time_

"Hello, Mr. Stark," Seph Jacks said, reaching out to shake the billionaire's hand over his desk. "I thank you for calling me in to interview me after you saw my application."

"Ah, yes, Miss Jacks. It seems that you were the only one that was qualified enough to watch over my son and whom stood out to not only Maria and Jarvis, but also to me as well. We believe that you would be beneficial in keeping Anthony occupied and out of our way while we are doing other things."

"Yes sir, and I'll be the best nanny you'll ever have in your employment and hopefully I'll be able to stand up to your expectations."

"I as well."

They were interrupted as a knock on the door was heard. Mr Stark sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair and calling for the person to enter.

Coming into the room was a beautiful woman with brown styled hair wearing black slacks and a black blazer over a white shirt.

"Ah, Peggy! Glad you could come at such short notice." Mr Stark said, rising to greet his old friend, Seph rising from her seat as well. "Miss Jacks, you may leave and have Jarvis introduce you to Anthony and show you the room that you will occupy during your stay with us."

"Yes, sir." Seph said, stepping around the two, nodding her head slightly to the woman - Peggy - and walking out to find the butler Jarvis and finding him instantly.

"Miss Jacks, it is a pleasure to have you on board with us here. Now if you would follow me, I would like to introduce you to the young Master Stark."

They walked down the hall towards a closed door, and after knocking once on the door, Jarvis opened it to reveal a slightly cluttered room and a young five year old boy hunched over blueprints on his desk.

"Master Stark, I have someone here I would like to introduce to you."

Tony Stark turned to stare at his butler and the woman standing next to him. He hoped she wasn't going to be his nanny, but if she was, he hoped she wouldn't be a stick in the mud like the last five he had had fired.

"Master Stark, this is Seph Jacks, your new nanny. I'll leave the two of you alone to get acquainted." With a slight push, Jarvis pushed Seph into the room and shut the door behind him. Seph stared after him for a few moments before turning back to her new charge whom was scrutinizing her with a calculating expression.

"So…" Seph said then she came up with an idea and smirked. Tony saw her smirk and raised a single eyebrow in curiousity. "I was told that you're pretty smart for your age. So can you tell me how I can do this?"

Seph snapped her fingers and a Take 5 candy bar appeared in Tony's lap, causing the young boy to look at her wide eyed and with a childish grin starting to spread across his lips.

And that was the start of a good two years between the two of them, well that was until Seph denied to sleep with the d***** b** of a dad that Tony had and was fired, never to be seen again, until years later when they are brought together by mythical beings and the end of the world.

I know, short chapter, but I wanted to get another chapter out today but rewriting the scenes from the Avengers that I want to use to include Percy is taking so long. So I thought I would write this real quick to hold you all over until either Wednesday or Thursday when I'll have the next TWO chapters - over TWO THOUSAND words each - completed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **So, I'm not done with those two long chapters I've promised you guys so here is a chapter to fill in. I've been busy this week as I went to the movies to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Baywatch, and Wonder Woman and they were all amazing!**

 **And I still need votes/opinions on if I should write these fanfictions or not... If I get ten comments on which to do, I will finish 'Another One' by Sunday and get the next one underway by Monday.**

 **Arrow/Justice League (cartoon version)/Batman/ManofSteel crossover**

 _Felicity Smoak has a past that those in her life know nothing about. Having moved from Metropolis to Gotham to Starling, she begins to wonder... Is she a vigilante magnet? And who will she choose from the three heroes vying for her attention... and the supervillian that has turned stalkerish? Find out in Secret Past_

 **Iron Man/Batman/Justice League/Avengers crossover**

 _Toni Stark is a billionaire, philanthropist, genius playgirl, known for her partying and not so sophistacated lifestyle. But what if she had had a best friend before this started? A best friend that had gone missing a few weeks after the deaths of her family and has been presumed dead for 6 years? What if, when he comes home, she is gone and trapped in her own personal hell and comes out a changed woman? Will these two best friends ever find their ways back to each other and confess their biggest secrets to each other before time runs out? Find out in Time_

"So you mean to tell me that Loki is being controlled by a higher being? And that Thor believes that you are God, creator of All?"

"Yep, to both. I mean, really, can you really see me being God? Someone whom drinks an excessive amount of alcohol and snaps stuff into existence for her own benefit? And I mean, come on, yea, I've been to Asgard, a few times a couple thousand years ago, but that doesn't mean anything... It just means I age well."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, you have. What skin care products do you use? I think I want to invest in that company."

Percy smirked at him. "Well they start with an F and ends with a U... I'm sure you can figure that out, Antoniette."

Tony glared at her for a second. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that after you said it in front of my kindergarden classmates."

Percy's smirk only grew before she turned her attention back onto Fury, mentally sending warnings for Thor and Loki to keep their mouths shut and to back her up on this if she needed it.

Then, the worst thing that could of happened, happened. And it happened just as Fury, Coulson, and the female Agent - Maria Hill - were about to be convinced on her story.

When Percy saw four flashes of light enter the room.

"MOTHER! GABRIEL DUMPED PAINT AND GLITTER ON MY WINGS!" Michael yelled as he tried to fight out of Lucifer's and Raphael's **(Lol whenever I go to write Raphael's name, my autocorrect changes it to Rafael like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle... sorry, wanted to share that little fun fact for the day, *carry on my wayward son*)** grip on him to get at Gabriel whom had ducked behind Percy's seat where she was now pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers as she tried to fight off the headache that was trying to creep up on her.

The agents and the super secret boy band just watched with mouths open as Michael continued to struggle to get out of his brothers' grips.

As she began to rise to her feet, the four brothers began to pause and look at her - sensing they might have f***** something up but not knowing what - just as Gabriel had snapped and caused Lucifer's suit to change to him wearing a pink tutu and his wings to turn pink with rhinestones on them.

Lucifer's face turned murderous and he stopped trying to hold Michael back and began to try to charge Gabriel himself when the four of them found themselves unable to move and turned back to normal.

"Explain yourselves, now." Percy ordered. Gabriel rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish and snuck a look out of the corner of his eye towards where Loki was chained and muzzled, watching the whole thing with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I knew you were doing your whole stopping the world from ending thing this week... but when I heard from Balthazar, whom heard it from Castiel, whom heard it from Death, whom heard it from Hel, that you were going to be with Asgardians, Thor and Loki to be specific, I got a little teensy winsy insecure and jealous."

Percy groaned and sighed. "And why did you feel insecure and jealous, Gabe?"

Gabriel looked at the floor and mumbled something. Percy moved forward so she would be able to hear better, her attention completely on her youngest Archangel. Her attention being completely on Gabriel caused the other three to become unfrozen and to move forward to join their mother and youngest brother, as they wanted to hear this as well.

Gabriel sighed as his mother gently asked him to repeat himself. "Well, when you visited Asgard all those years ago, we rarely saw you, and I found out that you were taking care of Thor and Loki with their mother Frigga, and so I had thought you loved them more then us. So, when I left home a few hundred years ago, that was why I took the personna of Loki, because I thought maybe you would come back and love us again. And then after all that happened a few months ago, I find out that your in their prescence again, cleaning up their mess, it just made me a little bit insecure."

Percy softened and drew her son into a hug. "Gabriel, I love you my son, so much. And I love all of your brothers, even if they can be d*cks sometimes. And I love Prime and his brothers as well. And I love Tony over there and everyone on this Earth. That is why love is so powerful Gabriel, it's because love is infinite, everyone always has a little bit more to spare. And I promise you four this, that after this little world ending disaster, we'll go on vacation... Maybe to that other earth I created a few millenium ago... What was that place called?"

"Uh, Arda I think, Ma," Gabriel mumbled against her shoulder as he was squished to her body when his three brothers joined in.

"Ah, yes! Middle Earth, I haven't checked in that place since that one war."

Someone cleared their throat behind them, causing Percy to remember they weren't alone. She turned her head to see Fury with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"So, you were saying you weren't God, right?"

Percy sighed. _Busted_!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you were saying you weren't God, right?"

Percy sighed. _Busted!_

"Whoa, wait a minute." Tony interrupts, as he came to believe that Percy was God, especially since the Asgardian gods said that she was. "My nanny, Seph whom is Percy, is in fact God?"

Gabriel cut in. "Well, yeah. Ma probably sensed you would go onto becoming something greater then others and chose to be apart of your life in some way shape or form. She's been doing that for thousands of years… Joan of Arc, Sam and Dean Winchester, Harry Potter, that pirate captain dude, Loki, Thor, Captain Underpants over there, Merlin and Arthur, Ben Gates, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Bilbo Baggins, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Niklaus Mikaelson, that Sherlock Holmes, and you yourself, Tin Man."

Percy sighed and threw her head back.

Percy turned her attention back to the Avengers as she sat back down in her seat.

"How about I tell you all the story of how I came to be and the ones before me?" Percy asked. The four angels realized that she was going to tell a story about herself and snapped up chairs for themselves so they could listen. Not even they knew the full story of their mother's origins.

"Wait, I thought God was supposed to be before time began." Steve cut in.

Percy smiled sadly thinking. "That is true. I am older then time began… in this universe. Where I come from, I was in fact someone just like Thor and Loki here. A demigod, although the term if different from where I came from. Thor and Loki are children of other demigods with long lifespans and with superior strength and gods of things in their own right. They derive from Norse mythology. In my universe, where I came from, I am a child of a human woman, and a god."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you telling me that people from your universe can cross over in to ours with no problem?" Fury demanded.

Percy sighed and shook her head. "No, Nick Fury, no one from my universe can cross over to this one, the one that I created when I came here."

"And why not?"

"Because that universe was destroyed by the fabric of time, as the gods stopped being believed and worshipped, so did the things that they controlled. And as gods faded, the universe became unstable until it was just the 15 of the Council left. My cousins, nephews, nieces, uncles, aunts, my father, my family, used the last of their power to do two things. They all gave me some of their own power, and used the rest of their power to send me to the beginnings of this universe."

Percy paused, allowing herself a moment to get sucked back into the memories of her family.

"Wait, so you were a demigod and part of this 'council'?" Bruce asked snapping her out of her memories.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to say that when the world ended it was 5011 and I had been made into the Goddess of Life, Creation, and Fate in the year of 2008?"

"WHAT?!" "HOW THE H*LL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" came shouts from the humans and demigods in the room while the angels rolled their eyes at the mortals.

"How does a mortal demigod become a powerful goddess?" Thor asked.

Percy then began to tell them her life from the day she was born and until the day she was granted godhood.

As the Avengers and SHIELD agents processed her story after she finished telling it, she turned to her sons.

"I sense that Sam and Dean are going to be in the middle of certain events in the next couple months, as some hunters are killing Alphas and as that one demon Crowley is trying to open Purgatory. Make sure that doesn't happen."

"You can count on us, Mother," Luifer said, standing and moving forward to embrace his mother, knowing that she slightly vunerable at the moment, thinking about her first family.

Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel gave her hugs as well and then they all flashed out to do their best to keep the doors of Purgatory from opening. Nobody had the time for the Leviathans trapped there. Percy turned her attention back to the Avengers to see Steve had his hand up like he was in a classroom. Percy felt amusement stir inside herself.

"Yes, Mr Rogers?"

"You never said what religion you were born into, Percy."

"Ah, I guess I didn't, at least not directly." Percy stood up and spoke clearly, beginning to bow as she introduced herself. "My name was Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Earthquakes, Sea Creatures, and Horses, Princess of the Ocean, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, former Praetor of the Twelth Legion, defeater of Kronos, conquerer of Gaea, destroyer of the Minotaur, Goddess of Life, Creation, and Fate. My name now is Primus, creator of the universe and all that there is."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said faintly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy sighed as she and the Avengers plus Loki waited for either Dr Selvig or the Tesseract to appear so they could jump in to action. Percy was in the lab with Bruce and Tony while the others were who knew where.

Tony turned to her at her fifth sigh.

"You're God. Can't you just find the Tesseract?"

"I could but then that would be defeating the purpose of me giving you all Free Will. It is your actions and decisions that will make or break the world. I'm not here to make it easier for you. Yes, I'll step in if I believe what was going to happen isn't going to effect the future that I see for the universe."

Tony grumbled. "Alright."

"Blueberry?" Percy asked, snapping a baggy up and offering it to him which he took eagerly.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce muttered, obviously frustrated. Tony scoffed.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Bruce looked at Tony with disbelief and admiration.

"And all I packed was a tooth brush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, and R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Bruce gave him a small, pained smile. Percy just watched knowing that it was important for the two of these men to bond and have each other. Science Bros for life!

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of... broke Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony subtly grabbed a miniature electrical prod and quickly zapped Bruce, wanting to see his response.

"Ow!" He shouted, just as Captain Spandex came in, giving Tony a death glare. Tony pointedly ignored it.

"Nothing?" Tony asked, amazed. There wasn't even a hint of the gamma green eyes that he had been told forewarned of an impending transformation.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve asked furiously, continuing to glare at Tony.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's you secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny! No offense, doctor."

Percy snorted and stepped into the conversation.

"Do you really think that the Hulk is going to be making an appearance with me around? I know how much Dr Banner hates transforming into him so I used my power to make the Hulk take a little nap."

Bruce shot a grateful look at the woman before turning his attention onto the captain.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said. He turned to Percy. "Hey Seph, why don't you loosen the reins a little bit on the Hulk so that we can have some fun?"

Percy shot him an amused look. "Even if I did, Tony, Bruce would still have the Hulk under control. He is a master at it now, I'm sure. I'm just making it a smidge easier for him.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve asserted, pulling Tony back from his proud moment.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony stated before pulling out the bag of blueberries he had gotten from Percy, popping a few of them into his mouth.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Tony rolled his eyes at the Captain's naivety.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secret have secrets." Tony pointed at Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Bruce paled at being put on the spot and began to babble. Tony then pointed at Percy. "And we literally have the God, creator of the universe sitting right there. Why don't we ask her?"

"Uh... Tony, Free Will, remember?" Percy said.

"Uh... I just want to finish my work here and..." Bruce said at the same time

"Bruce, just say what's on your mind." Percy said.

"Doctor?" Steve prompted as well.

A pause. "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube when Fury asked where it was right before he said that whomever gave him the scepter was using magic to not let him outright tell the plan to take over the universe."

"I heard it." Bruce pointed at Tony, who watched the interaction between the two closely.

"Well I think that was meant for you. Even if nobody told Loki when he was still under mind control, it was posted all over the news."

"Stark Tower? That big, ugly –" Tony glared at Steve and he quickly changed his words. "– building in New York?" Even though he didn't get along with Tony, Steve still tried to be polite. Tony almost snorted at the thought. He then offered Bruce some blueberries which the other scientist gladly took.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Tony nodded.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"Now that's the question, isn't it?" Percy asked, snapping up a blue chocolate chip cookie and munching on it.

"Anyway, I should probably look into all that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Steve stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, did you just say...?"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony popped a few more of the berries in his mouth, letting Steve ruminate on that for a few seconds before offering him some of his snack as well. "Blueberry?" Captain No-Fun just glared at him.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, now possible."

"I think Loki's former master is trying to wind us up. This is a being who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Orders aren't always made to be followed." Percy said quietly, earning a scowl from the Captain, whom had seemed to forget for a second what exactly Percy was. Tony pointed at Percy, agreeing with her.

"Correct. And following isn't really my style anyway." Steve gave Tony a condescending smile.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in the room which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" Tony ground out, not wanting to admit that Steve had hit a nerve.

Percy raised her hand. "Oh, pick me! I know the answer!" Tony smirked, loving the fact that his old nanny was picking his side. And before the Captain could answer Bruce piped up again from where he stood, coming to Tony's aid and making sure Percy couldn't insert another smart a** comment.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Steve seemed to hesitate for a moment, considering Bruce's words before shaking them off.

"Just find the cube." He ordered before storming out.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony commented as he turned back to his two companions.

"Well, he was born in a different time period with very different experiences than us. That's probably why he has so much baggage." Percy interjected.

"What he's got is a ACME dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face and I'm going to be there when it does."

"And I'll read about it." Bruce smiled wryly and Tony shook his head.

"Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Bruce grimaced.

"Ah, see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony paused, looking at Bruce, he pointed at the arc reactor that was lodged in his chest.

"This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how." Tony shot back.

"It's different." Bruce muttered sadly, hiding his face behind a holographic screen of information. Tony walked over to where he stood and slid the data away, looking into his new friend's wary eyes.

"Hey. I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"But it didn't. You survived, Bruce." Percy said quietly from the chair, where she was still sitting through all of this. Bruce gave a huff of laughter.

"So, you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Percy asked.

Bruce looked at her. "Yes, it is."

Percy stood and moved so that she was looking into his eyes. "Bruce, you were meant to survive that accident and you were meant to become the Hulk at somepoint in your life. You don't know this but you were born with an inactive X-gene. Like mutants. That inactive X-gene and the gamma radiation combined created the Hulk and enhanced him. You were meant to be a hero."

Silence as Bruce just stared at her for a moment.

"That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony answered. Bruce just shrugged, looking back at the data that continued to pour over the screens in front of him. Percy and Tony exchanged glances as the conversation was closed.

Back to work it seemed.

linebreak

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" Fury asked walking into the lab.

"No what are you doing, Nick?" Tony asked. "Tell me, what is Phase 2?"

Captain Underpants came storming into the room with a large gun in his hands, plopping it down on the lab table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD is making advanced weapons." Steve glanced at Tony. "Sorry, computers were going too slow for me."

"Phase 2 are just-"

"What, are you lying, Nick?" Tony asked, turning the computer screen around showing the Phase 2 plan.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce snapped, glaring at the red-head and archer when they came in followed by the Asgardian gods.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She snipped back.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce growled to Natasha.

"Loki's former master is manipulating you." Natasha spoke again, causing Bruce to tense back up.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha sneered.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy." Bruce snipped back at Natasha. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Director Fury sighed before pointing at Thor, who had remained quiet all this time in his bemusement, and Loki whom had both wondered over to stand behind Percy whom had sat back down and was watching everyone while eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Because of them." Fury ground out

"Us?" Thor looked so confused.

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained tiredly.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor defended, obviously offended at what Fury was implying.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury asked, pointedly looking at Percy whom merely wiggled her fingers at everyone before continuing to eat her popcorn. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"If people were meant to be controlled, I wouldn't have given them Free Will. None of my creations are meant to be controlled." Percy said in the slight silence in the conversation, to which Bruce, Tony, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"And besides, it's not like you controlled the cube very well, now did you?" Steve added.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his master to it. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve said, catching what he had just said, glancing at Percy. She nodded with what Thor said, agreeing with him.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something" Fury snarled.

"Nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything down." Tony snarked, baring his teeth in the semblance of a smile.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury ground out and Percy saw Tony tense as his words struck a nerve.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep –" Tony quickly snapped his head in the direction of Steve, shocked to have been suddenly made the bad guy.

"Wait, wait! Hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Thor huffed from where he stood, irritation marring his features.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"No, they are just repeating the same mistakes and not learning from their past ones." Percy murmured.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury shot back.

"Excuse me? If it's anyone's planet, it's mine! I'm the one that owns the lease for it!" Percy protested but it fell on deaf ears.

"Are you all really that naïve? SHIELD monitors all potential threats." Barton said coldly. Bruce looked at him oddly.

"Captain America is on the potential threat watch list?" He asked, incredulous.

"You're on the list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony sarcastically asked, adding more fuel to the flames.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack –"

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony exclaimed.

"And hey! Don't you be taking my name in vein, boy, or I'll whoop your a** to h*ll and back!" Percy interjected.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor spoke over Tony and Steve's bickering.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time-bomb." Bruce chuckled darkly, and Director Fury, Barton, and Natasha tensed.

"You need to step away." Fury ordered. Tony laughed harshly, throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Steve pushed Tony away in disgust.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Percy watched as Tony got right up in Steve's face.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve snarled back.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve scoffed.

"I knew guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other gut crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Steve shook his head, a bitter smile pasted on his face.

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

"You people are so petty... and tiny." Loki said with an unamused laugh.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce said. Seeming to remember that Bruce could become the Hulk in high tension situations, Director Fury turned to Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his –"

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said, moving backwards.

"The cell was just in case –"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Silence consumed the once loud room as the occupants all looked at Bruce with pity and horror. Bruce looked down. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" He turned to Natasha, who looked at him warily. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?!" Seeing his movement, Natasha, Clint, and Fury grabbed their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve commanded slowly, holding out his hands as if to ward off an attack. Bruce looked confused but when he noticed the scepter in his hands he put it back down.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce said quietly as he went to join Tony by the computers as they began to beep.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor asked, perking up.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"Look, all of us –"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor interrupted Steve. "No human is a match for it." Tony, ignoring Thor's words turned to leave, but Steve stood in his way.

"You're not going alone!" Steve growled.

"You going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Enough, both of you!" Percy shouted. Then pointed at the blinking red dot on the computer screen. "What is that?" Tony came over and looked at the monitor before his eyes widened.

"Get down!" He shouted just before an explosion rocked the helicarrier.

Steve looked up at Tony with wide eyes and mussed hair from where the two of them had been blown out of the lab.

"Put on the suit."

"Yep."

Percy sighed. Looked like it was time for her to let the Avengers save the world by themselves. The rest of the Avengers had either been blown back by the explosion or were scrambling to help fight off the intruders.

With a snap, Percy disappeared from the lab and reappeared in the middle of her house in Tranquility.

Looked like it was time for some vacation before the next disaster happened.

...

"Where's Percy?"

"Fiji." Tony replied as he dodged a large flying whale.

"What? How did you know that?"

"Because she just sent me a picture of herself in Fiji with the words, 'Have fun!"

Silence over the comms.

"How come she didn't take me and leave you boys to handle this mess? God I have alien guts in my hair!" Natasha said.

A snap and Natasha was clean and her guns which had just ran out of ammo were restocked.


	9. New Story

'Interruption' is the next book in this series! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
